New Pony in Town
by Zombiekiller27
Summary: OCs welcome. Also has adult themes and might change to M if a lemon so just be warned
1. Chapter 1

New** story! Don't worry they aren't humanized**

* * *

_(Lightswords' POV)_

_Flashback:_

_'Hurry you 2 we need to lave fast!' I said._

_'Why?' my little sister, Night Waters said._

_'They're back' I said._

_They knew who I was talking about. The Nighthood Brotherhood. These people were a sacrificial cult. They would find alicorns, and sacrifice them to their god. My family is made up of alicorns. I knew how to fly and knew magic. I was really into magic and learned a lot of new spells. I new many spells, teleportation, defense spells, transformation, etc, but not a spell to hide our wings, horns, or both._

_My family is kinda caught in the middle of this, with us being alicorns. Alicorns are sort of...rare in equestria. The only time you see an alicorn is when you see the princess of a kingdom. But my family isn't really royalty. We live out on the countryside. I help out my mom with the house while dad works on the garden. I also have spent a good amount of time with my two little sisters, Nightwaters and Whiteflash, playing with them, but ever since that cult started hunting for alicorns, we've been running for a while. Almost 5 years. But now back to where we were._

_When my sister Nightwaters got Whiteflash who is still a baby came with us. My dad now thinking to himself, 'if they keep finding and we leave they will just find us'_

_"Lightswords, I want you to to watch your two sisters." Dad said_

_"What?! Why?! And what about mom?!" I asked_

_"Just go! Mom is going to be with me. I just want you to stay low. And where ever you go. Tell the Princess who you are and ask her to see if you to see if she will keep you safe." he said._

_"...ok. I love you." I said._

_"I love you too son, and my two little angels. I will miss you so much. Be safe" he said hugging all 3 of us. "...and here take this spell it's to help you hide either your horn, wings, or both" he said as his horn glowed, and I guess he gave me his spell through his horn." (A/N: he only gave it to him since the father is a bit old, it took a lot out of him, and since my OC is young it won't for him)_

_"Now go" he said._

_With that I nodded and used my teleportation spell to leave and go to the Everfree forest_

_End of Flashback_

"C'mon you two. I want to try this spell so where ever we go we don't scare anyone. Now which ones do you want to hide?" I said.

"Will it hurt?" Nightwaters asked

"I'm pretty sure it won't"I said reassuring her.

"Then I choose horn."

As my horn started to glow her horn started to fade away. And with that it was gone.

"Don't worry it's invisble." I said.

"I hide Whiteflash's horn" I said. And with that the sspell happened again and Her horn was gone.

"I guess I'll hide my wings as well" I said casting the spell and hiding my wings. Once all of our alicorn parts were hidden we started for an exit out of this forest. After 30 minutes of walkng we found a way out, and a town in the distance. After another 30 minute walk we found it wasn't to big wasn't to small. We looked around for a house for sale and found one. We did have bank accounts even though we lived out in the country. Before we even teleported to the forest, we stopped by the bank. My account was pretty loaded with 400 bits. And the house was pretty cheap only 50 which was good. And furnished, even better. Once we spoke to the landowner we moved in payed for and settle down in what this place was called Ponyville. I just hope the Brotherhood doesn't find us.

I told Nightwaters to Whiteflash while I go out to get food.

I found a food market and started to see if there was anything I could make out of anything.

Once I got everything, I started to head towards the house, when I was stopped when I saw a pink flash come by and asking me a whole bunch of questions. "HimynameisPinkiePie. Areyounewhere? Iknoweverypony, andImeaneverypony. Doyoulikeparties?Ijustlovethem." she said.

"Uh...I guess." I said. And with that she was off.

"Huh, weird."

Istarted to walk back more until I hear somepony shout "STAMPEDE!" and with that a giant herd of cows started to come by.

I moved to the side as they went by. I was surprised to find more come by, until I hear a "YEE-HAW!". That was whn I saw a orange mare, with a blonde mare, with a brown Stenson, come by and rangle up all the cows.

"Huh, cool." with that I started to walk home and made it to my house. I found that the light were out. When I turned on the light..."SURPRISE!"

"Woah." I said astonished

"Doyoulikeit?! Doyoulikeit?! huh,huh,huh?!" the pink mare asked.

"I guess. Why did you throw me a party?" I asked.

"It's a welcome party silly." She said.

"Ok, cool." I said.

"He likes it. Lets party!" she said, and with that the party started.

Once the party started, I started to eat a few sweets that Pinkie Pie made, if I remember correctly, and were they delicious.

"Howdy there partner my names Applejack, I help Sweet Apple Acres. You must be the new pony in town welcome. What's your name?"

"Lightswords. Hello Applejack." I said.

"Hello Lightswords, welcome to Ponyville." She said. "I'd like you to meet my friends" she said as we walked over to her friends. "And these are my friends, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy." She said.

Twilight was apparently a student of Princess Celestia. I better find a way to talk to her about the predicament I'm in. I also learned she has baby dragon with her named Spike. She lives in the library. Hopefully some good books. She seems nice too, and smart.

Rainbow Dash looked to be a pretty competative pony. She claims to be the fasted flyer in all of Equestria. She seems to have a soft side too. Maybe someday we might race.

Rarity seems to be all about fashion. She has a clothing line, and meet a few famous stylists. Maybe she make some clothes for days I need them.

Fluttershy seemed to be very timid. But she does love animals, just like I do. She seems to be very kind.

After a hour of partying, everything started to die down. This place looks like a very nice place. I hope everyone will accept us, if I reveal we are alicorns.

'Hopefully those Brotherhood people don't come by.' I thought. But for now lets just try to blend in with these ponies.

* * *

**There you go story n.3 ch.1 hpe you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Whiteswords's POV)_

'Man that party was crazy.' I thought to myself remembering the party yesterday. I went to the cubard to make some stew for me, and my sisters to eat. I was a pretty good cook. While my parents were out on their date nights I would cook something from scratch, and if I do say so myself, I am pretty good. All I did was just put some celery, carrots, and onions, cooked it and made vegatable stew. I always made it for the 2 young ones.

"Soups on girls!" I said.

In a little while my two sisters came down to eat. While Nightwaters was eating on her while I fed Whiteflash, I had a idea to send Nightwaters to school.

"Nightwaters, since I'll have to look after Whiteflash, I will want you to go to school." I said.

"What?!" she said."...but I don't want to!" she said trying to use her puppy eyes on me.

"No buts. I'm in charge, and besides you'll like. I've been to school before. It's not that bad."

''Ugh! Fine." She said finally giving in.

"C'mon we are going today to get you enrolled."

After finishing up, we got all cleaned and heading of to the Ponyville Elementary (**A/N: I don't know the actual name of the school)**.

"I know you won't like it, but you'll make friends. C'mon won't that be fun" I said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know, what if they won't like me?" she asked.

"They will like you. Don't worry about it. And also once we get all enrolled and stuff, I just want you to remember. Don't tell them you are an alicorn what-so-ever." I said in a stern voice.

After a few more mintutes of walking we finally made it. We opened the doors and found the teacher, Miss Cheerile.

"Hello?" I said.

"Yes, may I help you?" Miss Cheerile asked.

"I'd like to enroll my little sister into you class." I said, showing her who I was enrolling.

"Hello. And what is your name?" Cheerlie asked

"N-Nightwaters." she said quietly.

"Oh welcome to class Nightwaters." she said. "Don't worry we will lok after her." she said to me.

"Alright, be good."I said hugging my little sister goodbye.

_(Nightwaters POV)_

As Whiteswords, and Whiteflash walked out of the room I was in the front of room with a full class of fillys. 'Oh my' I thought.

"Alright class, I want to introduce you to a new filly in the class. Meet Nightwaters everyone."

"Hello Nightwaters." The class said in unison.

"Why don't you go sit next to Applebloom over there." she said looking over to a waving yellow filly, with red hair, and a pink bow.

As I walked over to her, I glanced at what the other ponies were doing. All they were doing drawing of their siblings, I'm guessing.

When I made it to the pony, I took my seat and she started to intro duce herself.

"Hi Nightwaters, my name is Applebloom. And these are my friends Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle." she said with me looking at them.

Scootalo looked to be a bit tomboyish, with a purple mane, and orange fur. Sweetie Belle with a mixture of pink, and purple in her mane, and white fur.

"And we are the Cutie Mark Cusaders." they said.

I kinda backed away from this, and I started to think about this. I don't have a cutie mark.

"Uhh what exactly are the Cutie Mark Crusaders?" I said.

"We are a crusade on ponies that don't have a cutie mark." Sweetie Belle said.

'Getting my cutie mark. Maybe I'll join.'

"I-I guess I'll join." I said.

"Great now we got 5 members." Applebloom said.

Since now I was part of the CMC, I had to start to think, what talent I could do. After I had a few thoughts put away, I'd Started on the drawing of my siblings.

After a few more hours, school was finally out. I started flying home as fast as I can from hpw esstatic I was. When I made it home. When I burst through the door I screamed '"I LOVE SCHOOL!"

* * *

**Ok ch.2 is done.**

**If you were wondering what Nightwaters, and Whiteflash look like.**

**Nightwaters: Little horn, little wings. It's young pinkie pie just before the sonic Rainboom. with a black fur, and Dark blue mane. Kinda like Luna.**

**Whiteflash: A baby for with white fur and yellow mane. horn and wings all.**


	3. Somepony knows

(Whitesword's_ POV)_

**(2 weeks later)**

After a couple of weeks, of being here in Ponyville, I still feel like that brotherhood is still looking for more alicorns. I just hope I can stay hidden long enough so we don't get caught. I'm just right now happy, but I still have to be vigilant. 'Night's real beautiful' I thought. Since my sisters were asleep, I felt like going outside to watch the night sky.

Once I was outside, I felt like bringing back my wings and flying up to the roof of my house. As I sat down I started gathering my thoughts about my new life I'm going to live.

'...Mom, Dad I miss you.' I started to get all teary. I feel that my sisters feel the same. But for some reason I also feel that...someone is watching me.

I looked around and I saw no. I took no chances in hiding my wings and going back to looking like a unicorn, and going back inside to get some rest

* * *

(Mysterious POV)

'Oh my Celestia, Whiteswords is an alicorn!' I started to run back to the ranch **(You guessed it it was Rarity...jk you obviously you know it's Applejack)**.

As I hurried back to the ranch, I started to feel like I should tell somepony. But He looked like he wanted to keep it a secret. But I'm the Element of Honesty, and I always tell the truth. Ohh why most being honest be so easy and difficult at the same time. Maybe I should tell him as soon as I can. Maybe tommora after applebucking.

* * *

Sorry cutting it short, just getting tired But I will update this story more since I xan't really think of somehing for my other 2 stories. Peace DO NOT OWN MLP


	4. Confessions

_(Applejack)_

After the day I found out that Whiteswords is an alicorn, I felt like I had to tell him. After all the apple bucking I did, I was tuckered out. I went off to go get clean. After all the cleanin' I went out to Ponyville to find Whiteswords. I looked for a while an' could find him. 'Where is that stallion' I said in my head. After a little while I found Pinkie Pie hoppin' about like she usually does.

"Pinkie Pie!" I said

"Hello Applejack. What do you need?" she said hopping around me.

"Do you know where Whiteswords is? I need to tell him something real bad."I said to Pinkie Pie.

"I don't know," she said, and stopped bouncing."After the 2 weeks he was here he is usually out and walking around, and I would have saw him by nowl." she said a little worried.

"Hurry let's find him." I said. And with that me and Pinkie Pie went of to find that little rascal.

After 30 minutes of searching we found near a waterfallo in the Everfree forest just sitting there. 'Wonder why he's doin' that' I thought to myself. I saw that Pinike ie was about to go run out there, but luckly for me I was able to keep calm and still.

After a little while, I saw him git up and do something, that I thought he was going to do. He got up and revealed his wings from hiding. When Pinkie Pie saw it, her mouth was wide down.

He flapped them for a bit and started to fly around, doing circles and flips, and all that jibber-jabber. After what I thought to be 20 minutes of flying he came down and hide his wings again.

'I knew he was an alicorn, just one thing is why isn't he in a castle?' I thought. Pinkie Pie was about to burst out and run towards him. I tried my best, but sadly I wasn't able to hold her. With that she started to run out towards him and tackling him to the ground.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELLS US YOUR WERE AN ALICORN?" she said.

"Uh.." he said.''...wait, were you two spying on me?" I asked.

"Kinda...we were worried about ya sugarcube." I said.

"Oh..." He said.

_(POV CHANGE) (Whiteswords POV)_

After a few minutes of awkwardness between all three of us, until Pinkie spoke up with a little anger in her voice. But you can't really notice it because she is happy all the time, but this time you could notice it.

"Why didn't you tell us, we ccould have a party, you meeting the princesses, and have a party. C'mon we the part part would of be the fun part!" she said.

"NO! NO PARTIES!" I yelled. She looked as if she was going to cry, with Applejack looking as she was going to kill me.

"I'm sorry, it's just you won't understand." I said a little sad.

"C'mon sugarcube you can tell us anythang" she said trying to convince me. When I told them I won't tell them, they tried their best to convince me, bribes, working for me for a while, which I won't mind, but I refused to tell them. They tried the whole lot, but still refused. But then Pinkie Pie had an idea, but looked to be a little nervous. She got in a little huddle with Applejack. I couldn't here it, but it looked as if they were scared to do whatever they were going to do. 'It probably won't work' I thought.

Then they broke out of the huddle and Applejack came up to me, and I could see a blush on her face in the moonlight. 'Wonder what she is going to do?' Still probably might not work.' I said in my thoughts. Then out of the blue...she kissed me! 'Wow... she dooesn't look like she would be that kind of person who would do that.'I thought to myself. I kinda felt something passion, and love in this kiss. I wonder if she was either trying to get the info out of me, try to have me as her stallionfriend, or both. But wow this kiss was awesome. After what thought to be and eternity of this kiss, which was only 2 minutes, we broke apart with a blush on my face and on hers. Pinkie lookd to see if this 'Plan' worked. Which Iguess it did.

"So are ya goin to tell us." Applejack said.

"...fine." I said. I told them the story.(A/N: Go back to ch.1 if you want to read it again.). I told them about my sisters, family, the cult, everything, and they seemed a bit worried.

"Don't worry sugarcube, we can help ya with this ordeal. We'll tell the Princess about this." Applejack said.

"Thank you to both of you." I said.

As Pinkie Pie bounded of back home, me and Applejack were the only one still by the lake. I rubbed my hoof with mine other one. 'Awkward' I thought.

"So...uhh Applejack. Was that uhh, you know uhh intetional or do you really like me" I asked.

"Uhh...Both I guess." She said a little embarresed. "Uhh, did you like it, I never really had a stallionfriend before. So I was a little nervous with it." She said.

"I guess I did like it."I said.

"So does that mean we are...ya know?" She asked.

I gave her my answer by cutting her off with the most passionate, filled kiss ever I could do. When this happened she was a little surprised and kissed back.

"Does that give you an answer?" I asked. She answered with another kiss before we left off for our homes. 'Wow my first marefriend. YES!' I thought in my mind

_(Applejack's POV)_

'Wow my first stallionfriend, and with an alicorn. What can a mare have more?"

* * *

**ROMANCE!. Cool so review concerning Lightswords to whiteswords. Sorry forgot the name and thought it was lightswords. And I'm just to lazy to go back, and change it sorry. Still rview and favorite and junk by. LOVE YOU...no homo if you a guy**


	5. Add another to the List

_(Whiteswords POV)_

That was...one awkward night, I would have to say. Pinkie Pie and Applejack finding out my family are alicorns, and promising to keep it a secret, thank Celestia. And of course my new *cough* marefriend, Applejack. I'm surprised we even are like that. I only knew her for 2 weeks and we are already like that. I guess I kinda saw that coming anyway.

As I headed out for my usual routine, I was stopped by my little sisters Nightwaters.

"Hey, uhh big bro?" My little sister asked.

"Yes?" I asked

"Uhh is it ok tonight we have a race tomorrow?" She asked. I have no clue why she asked that? I always beat her even when I'm not trying.

"Why?" I asked.

"I think I can beat you this time. I've became much faster." She said.

"Well, ok because your my sis and I love you we can..." I said giving her a hug "...but I'm going to beat you."

"No your not!" she said.

_(Later that night)_

As me and my sister were getting for our little race, I heard some rustling in the bushes to find Applejack, and Pinkie Pie coming out of the bushes..

"Hey Applejack." I said greeting her with a hug and a kiss.

"Hey partner." she said. After that little greeting I was then gaven a death by Pinkie Pie.

"Pin...kie..Pie..!" I said trying to breathe.

"Hi Whiteswords!" she said. After she let go I was finally able to breathe.

"So what ya doin' out here with your sis Whiteswords?" Applejack asked.

"Race her." I said. I looked over to Applejack and Pinkie Pie with confused expressions.

"What?" I said.

"Uhh you know you are older then her partner, so It is unfair." she said with a stern look on her face.

"Yeah I know, but she is pretty fast." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" Applejack asked. "I'm pretty sure Applejack." I said.

After that little conversation between me and Applejack, Nightwaters and I got ready for our race. After I gave the 'On your mark. Get set. Go!' we were flying at what seemed to be as the fastest Wonderbolt.

We speed threw the grasslands, Everfree Forest, clouds we zoomed by making our mark.

After what seemed like and eternity, which was 10 minutes, we came across out finishline, diving forwards to see who won, and to my surprise, my sister won.

"Well it looks like little sis beaten me, finally, good job." I said giving her a big hug.

"Congradulation Nightwaters." Pinkie Pie said giving her a big hug.

"Congrats Nightwaters." Applejack said.

"OK! What's going here?" someone said, and when I look to see who it was, it was Rainbow Dash. 'Crap' was going through my mind.

"Oh! Hi Rainbow Dash." Pinkie Pie said.

"Nightwaters is that you with...wings!" she said noticing my wings.

"Uhhh...yeah." I said.

"Wait that means...YOUR AN ALICORN." she said.

"Uh, yeah." I said, with a little guilt in my voice.

After an awkward silence between all of us, even Pinkie Pie was quiet, I started to hide my wings and get Nightwaters ready to go home, until Rainbow Dash begged me to tell her anything, which I did because she probably might have kissed me, which might mess everything up with me and Applejack, so I told her the entire story, and told her to keep it a secret.

"Don't worry, I'm too awesome to break a promise." she said and with that she flew off. After the little confrontation I had, I gave one final hug to Pinkie, and Applejack.

* * *

**If you gave me an OC don't worry you'll see him or her in it in later chapter. Also I need OCs for the Cult, leaders, connections, all that jizz and junk. I DO NOT OWN MLP**


	6. Romantic Day

**OK guys and gals, I need OCs for the cult. You know that cult that sacrifice Alicorns. I will need at least 4 or 5. So send them. Like a leader tacticians and all of that junk.**

* * *

_(One month later)_

_(Whiteflash)_

As I walk out of the house to do my morning routine, I thought to myself 'I never really brought Whiteflash outside. Might as well take her for a little stroll.' With that I grabbed the stroller and put Whiteflash in it and took her out. As I walked out people noticed me with her. I guess the thought I was married and had a filly. Some even came up to ask me who I was married to. But I just told them I she was my little sister.

After a little while of strolling Whiteflash, we arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Once there I asked Big Mac where Applejack was, and he told me she was bucking apples in the west part of the field. Once I got the answer I started for her. After a few minutes of walking I found Applejack bucking her apples with force. She appeared to look tired and sweaty.

"Hi Applejack." I said.

"Howdy Whiteswords..." She said coming up to me giving a quick peck on lips"...and who is this little cutie right here?" she asked.

"This is my little baby sister Whiteflash." I said.

"Oh why she the most perttiest filly I ever saw." she said. And with that my little sister started to giggle.

"You look tired." I said.

"Well, apple bucking takes a lot out of ya..." she said, and I could tell she was"...wanna try."

"I guess." I said nervously. I started to walk up to the tree, and got into position. Once I bucked, a whole bunch of apples started to fall down into the bucket. That there made me proud. I could tell Applejack was too fro mthe smile she had.

"Great job Whiteswords, you look like a natural at bucking." she said. Whiteflash wass happy at this as well from the giggle she made.

"So Applejack do you need help with the rest?" I asked.

"No I can do it." she told me.

"You sure, because your friends told me you could get a little stubborn if someone asked you if they can help you." I said and with that Applejack started to blush.

"Well, um, yeah. I guess I can." she said a little flustered.

"So does that mean I can help?" I asked.

"I guess it does." she said.

It took a while but after 30 minutes of apple bucking we got it done and took all the apples down to the barn. Once we got to the barn Big Mac was surpried to see all these apple from me and Applejack.

After getting all cleaned up I took Whiteflash home for her nap, with Applejack following.

"Well now that she is asleep and my other little sister is out with her friends, we have the house all to ourselves." I said in a seductive tone.

"Why yes we do." she said in a seductive tone. With that she pulled me to the couch and started a little make out session. With all the love, and passion it was...great. We kept on going for a good 2 minutes until, she started to try to take control. But she was a bit more powerful than me so she was now the dominat one. I felt something prod against my lips, until I realized it was her tongue begging for entrance. I let her in to see trying to dominate my tongue with mine, which she was able to. Now don't get me wrong I am fit so don't go think I am weak like that man. C'mon don't be like that.

After 10 minutes we stopped to catch our breath. And man was I out of it.

"Wow...your..r...really good." I said between huffs.

"Thanks...ya...not bad...yaself." she said inbetwwen huffs.

We were so tuckered ou we decided to laydown and take a nap.

**(2 hours later)**

Once I woke up I found Applejack still tucked under my arms, and still sleeping. I tried o move around so I can make her and I some food. Thank Celestia I was able too from waking her up. Once I was up and about I started to make my famous stew. After getting all the ingredients cut and put into the stew I started to stir and get the savory aroma flowing.

"What ya cooking there?" Applajack asked scaring me.

"Oh! Scared me." I said, trying to hold my heart.

"Oh I'm sorry." she said giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"It's all right. Just thought I'd make us some lunch." I said, now calming down.

"Ah shucks, you'd do this for me." she said.

"Of course I would. You are the most beautiful pony ever." I said, and with that she started to blush.

"Well I wouldn't most beautiful. That's usually Rarity wo get compliments like that." she said starting to doubt herself.

"Nonsense. I will say she is pretty. But not as _beautiful _as you." she said. And with that she ran up to me and gave me a big kiss.

"Thank you sugarcube." she said.

After finishing the stew, it was time to eat, and after 10 minutes of eating it was time for Applejack to go. With that she left, by giving me a hug and running of home.

I would have to say this was the best day ever

* * *

**So send in OCs for the cult. And also Review and stuff peace. I might notm update as often because I had oral surgery so I will try my best.**


	7. Revelations

(Whiteflash)

It was close to night time, and since I'm not tired might aswell start to fly for a little. Who knows maybe the Rarity, and Twilight might see me. Hopefully not, but maybe will just have to see.

As I moved out of the house I found Rarity running to her Boutigue. I wonder what for? I followed her, and I'm not a stalker, until I looked in the window to find out she was rushing to make a new dress. Oh Rarity, your dresses are great no matter what. After the little looksie I took out my wings and started to fly out, and hopefull Rarity didn't see me. I started to fly as fast as I can around Ponyville and around Canterlot.

'Wow, I never knew Canterlot was this cool at night.' I thought. I started to fly down near the waterfall and land.

Once I was there I started to look up at the night sky. I just wished my parents were here. I then heard something, then a black blur fly by. 'Wait that better not be the Cult.'I thought to myself as I was ready for combat.

But it wasn't. It was another alicorn. Appeared to be mare. I settled down to see she looked like royalty with the crown on her head. (A/N: you know what Luna looks like. Sorry I'm not good with description).

"You! What does thou be doing here." she said.

"I'm sorry Luna but I didn't know you were here." she said. (A/N: What a twist!)

She then came up to me and started to hug me.

"I missed you." she said, I felt a tear come down.

"I missed you too. You didn't think I would like to see my best friend after a while. I see you are taller than, which I hate." I said. After that she let out a little giggle.

"Well I bet thou would love to see my sister." I said.

"Oh Celestia. How's she doing now?" I asked her.

"Well Celestia and I are are now co-rulers of Canterlot." she said.

"Wow. Awesome. And how is that working out?" I asked.

"She rules the day, while I rule the night." she said.

"Oh yeah." I said. I remember she was always a night person.

You're wondering how I met Luna and Celestia. Well before they were all famous and what not, they kinda lived around us. I grew up around them with Celestia and Luna. Luna and I always played together when it was night time. Some say we should've dated, but we didn't want to mess up the friendship so we stayed friends.

"Where are your parents?" she asked me.

With that question I stayed silent. I felt a tear coming on.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

I told her the story of the cult and my parents. Which was sad just even thinking about it. I just don't want to think about it. I'm going to get that Cult. I will. I'll do anything just to get rid of that cult.

"I-I'm so sorry." she said comforting me.

"I just wanted to help him, but I need to watch my sisters." I said.

"I know it's tough. But don't worry. When someone messes with my friend. They are messing with all of us. I'll get a notice to my sister and we will see what we can do. Don't worry we are all able to help." she said.

"Thanks Luna." I said. Giving her a big hug.

After one last hug I flew home to get some sleep.

(THE NEXT DAY)

As I woke up to felt something shaking me awake. I turned to see an orange blur infront of me. I knew it was Applejack, but I wanted to see if what she'll do.

"C'mon wake up Whiteswords!" she said.

I still didn't move. She knew I wasn't asleep, but she was losing patience.

"Fine if I do this will ya wake up?" she asked. I didn't respond. She was fed up enough so she gave a long kiss. I smiled once she finished kissing me.

"Ok I'm up." I said.

"Good. fer a minute there I was about to buck you awake." she said with a giggle.

"Well that would've sucked for me." I said. we both laughed at that.

"Well c'mon now. The Princess is here." she said.

"Celestia's here?" I asked.

"Yes? Wait, how do you know Celestia? You only been here like 4 months. And we never told you who the princess was?" she asked.

"Let's just say we used to see eachother, and not in a relationship type of way." I said.

Once outside a whole bunch of ponies were bowed down since Celestia was a princess might as well bow down.

I stayed up to see if Celestia would recongnized me.

Celestia looked around and found me. Once she saw me her eyes went wide and got out her chariot. She walked up towards me and gave me a big hug. Everyone was wondering why.

"Been a while Celestia." I said.

"Yes it has. Wait where are your wings?" she asked.

"Oh yeah sorry, new spell I learned." I said. After that I used the spell to reveal my wings and everyone was gasping about an alicorn living in Ponyville. Some were wondering 'Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be in a castle?'

"Well you have grown since we last saw you. Wait, were is your little sister?" she asked.

"Sisters." I corrected her. I went inside my house to get Whiteflash and Nightwaters. I told Nightwaters I was going to reveal her horn. After I did the spell I brought her ouside to see Celestia.

"Celestia!" she said and ran up to her giving her a big hug.

"Oh my! Your a big girl now." she said. Still everyone bewildered.

"Celestia, shouldn't we go somehwere more private? Everyone is staring." I said.

"Yes we should. And I know just the place. CITIZENS OF PONYVILLE, PLEASE GOT BACK TO YOUR NORMAL DOINGS." she commanded.

After a little bit of catching up, we made it to the library where Twilight lives. As we walked in Celestia asked Spike to have Celestia bring in the Elements of Harmony. 'I never heard of them' I thought. With this Spike was off.

Once Spike was out the door, me and Celestia started to catch up, everything, even why we moved hear in the first place. It all took 30 mintutes when the the door opened and the Elements of Harmony came in. 'Well lets see who they are?' I thought. And when I turned around I found Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie there.

"So they are the Elements of Harmony?" I asked. Celestia nodding. I then felt another death hug from Pinkie Pie.

"Pin-kie-let-go!" I said trying to breathe. She then let go. I guess she forgot that her ugs can kill.

"Wait, Whiteswords, your an alicorn?" Twilight asked?

"Yup. And I know what you're going to ask: "Why did you keep it a secret from us?". Well..." I trailed of telling the story.

After finishing the story, I looked at them, maybe even they were about to cry. Even Rainbow Dash. But she tried her best to hold back the tears.

"All I'm trying to ask is for your help. All of you." I said.

"Well do whatever we can that can help." Twilight said.

"Thank you. All of you." I said. Then everyone came in for a group hug. 'I'm just surprised that Applejack is one of the Element of Harmony.' I thought.

(AFTER THE LITTLE MEETING)

I started towards my house after I said goodbye to Celestia, then I was stopped by someone running up to me and tackling me down. I looked up to find Applejack.

"Sorry sugarcube it's just...ugh darn it I just don't know what say. I mean we could all die from this." I looked up to her and found her tearing up.

"Hey-hey, don't say that." I said wiping off the tears.

"But what if we do?! My family wand everyone just couldn't live with even one pony gone." she said now nuzzling in my neck.

"Where did this come from? You know I would die for you. I would die for all of these ponies just to keep them safe..." she looked at me teary-eyed. When I looked into those green emerald eyes,, I knew there was fear in them, but this is something she looked like she couldn't handle. with that I gave her the biggest kiss ever."...I would die for you anyday, and you know it. You know, I learned this old mythical legend from this distant land. They call these kind of creatures spartan. We could be spartans. They say "Spartan never die, they're just missing in action." (A/N: yeah spartan reference Halo Reach. Deal with it). So guess what we won't die. Even if we do. We will be remembered. Just remember that." I said.

With that she calmed down and gave me a qick peck on the lips.

"Thank ya Whiteswords. It's just I'm scared. And I'm usually never scared." she said.

"With me, Celestia, and you, we will never be scared." I said.

"Uhh...is it ok if I stay with you tonight? It's already late and it be mighty fine if i stay with ya." she asked.

"Well my sisters are with Celestia for a little sleepover. So I guess it is." I said.

After we arrived to my house I shut the door and plopped down onto the bed.

When I got under the blankets I felt someone get on top of me. Well it had to be Applejack.

"Ya know we have the night to ourselves and you know we could...do it." she said, and with that I was nervous.

"Uhh..I never actually did it before." I said as a blush came across my face.

"So me too, so it'll be our first." she said.

"I just want to see if you're ok with it." I said.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." she said.

* * *

**BAM! another Chapter. Also if you wanna do a story on this lemon scene be my guest.**


	8. The morning after

_(THE NEXT DAY)_

(WHITESWORDS POV)

I woke up very groggy from what happened last night. It was the best night of my life, and hopefully Applejack's best night ever too. I found laying under my arms happily asleep.

I moved very vigialantly so I don't wake her up. When I was out of bed I found there to be food already on the table. I also found a note on the bread.

_To Whiteflash_

_ From Celestia and Luna_

"Well don't mind if I do. Grabbing some bread and tossing it in my mouth. 'Good bread.' I heard some clopping coming from my room. 'Applejack must be up' I thought. When she walked I heard her hiss from the pain last night of...doing it...last night.

"You all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, just don't worry about me. I'll be fine." she said.

"Alright. Want some food?" I asked.

"Who's it from?" she asked.

"From Celestia and Luna." I said.

"Wow I'm surprised she sent ya all that food." she said in disbelief.

"Well meeting all some long time friends." I said.

"Well I we might aswell dig in." she said and started eating a lot of the great food from the royal castle.

After 20 minutes of eating we were all full from this good food.

"I don't thin I could eat another bite." I said.

"Me too partner. I do say those royal cooks sure be the greatest cooks I have ever eaten food from." Applejack said.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"Let's just rest all this food has got me plum tuckerd out." she said.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said. With that we went back to bed and slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

**SORRY! I had to make it short, but right now I'm going to sleep. Also check out the poll I have a new story featuring the CMC if you want them to be in it. :) BYE**


End file.
